Ms Magic Mischief
by fun123fun
Summary: when a 9 year old feamle penguin name monteray that has a intrest in magic moves in the penguin exibit but kowlski isnet real happy and always fight with her  but will monteray ever can get along with kowlski    0% romance
1. Chapter 1

Miss Magic Mischief

The penguins were in there HQ and kowlski was showing his new invention until they heard a soft bam.

"kowlski was that part of your presontaion?" skipper asked

"uh no"

When the penguins got out they saw a box.

"um where am I? get me out of here!" coming from the box

With one tap on the box from private the box open but nothing was there!

"oh hello!" a little female penguin walked from behind the box

she had a black hat that sometimes cover her eyes.

"arnt you alittle bit too young to be a spy?" skipper asked

"I dont know I dont wach those movies!"

"well can you tell us your name?" kowlski asked

"my name is Monteray (mon-er-ray the t is silent) im 9 years old! the people back in Virgina they call me magic monteray!"

"is that how you got out of the box?" private asked

"yep!"

"fft! magic! there is no such thing!"kowlski laugh

"oh no NON BELIEVER!"

"RICO check her" skipper commanded

rico checked her

"you forgot my hat rico is it?" monteray said

"nothing" rico grunted

"are you sure?"

"yeah"

"WALA!" abunch of doves flew out

"wow!"private said in amzment

hey i hoped you like chapter 1 but plaese dont mind my spelling errors becuse im rlely bad at spelling


	2. Chapter 2

The next day private wanted to give monteray a tour rico and skipper tag along becuse skipper had a few more minutes befor training. The next stop was marlene's place.

"hey marlene" skipper greeted her

"hey guys! whose this litte cutie!"

"im monteray"

"well nice to see another girl around here well if you need any girl talk you can comehere any time!" marlene said

"thanks!"

next they went to the baboon habitat

"who's Darla?" monteray asked

"oh a crazy baboon that has magic goof stuf"

"I WANT TO GO !" monteray yelled and ran

she went up to darla and introduce her self

"im monteray i like magic!"

"monter what are you doing?"skipper yelled

"well you do magic huh?" darla asked

monteray nodded

"well wach this" darla moved rico from one corner to the next

"i wanna try i wanna try!" she moved rico back 3 steps

"girls stop useing rico as your puppet!come on monteray"skipper said

"I like this gal why dont you come back tommrow?"darla asked

"no" skipper said

"bye darla!"monteray waved and then her hat fell over her eyes

"oof"


	3. Chapter 3

well this story has a theme song now! .com/watch?v=6G2QHKLwoeA

"yawn good morning =O YOUR ALREDDY AWAKE AND REDDY!"monteray greatted

"yep! we soliders wake up early"skipper said

"good morning montery" kowlski greeted

"moring kowlski"

"wow and yesterday you called me non believer"

"becuse magic is real!"

"no its not! science proofs it!"

monteray: *stick's out tongue*

kowlski:* makes a face at her*

monteray and kowlski were fighting and time flew as it was time for the zoo rush.

"ok lison this is your first time performing but dont do magic just sit there and be cute get that little girl?" skipper asked

"im not little! im 9!"

"ill take that as a yes"

when they started the crowed noticed the new penguin

"zomg she is soo cute!"

"look at the penguins doughter!"

"awwww"

the crowed went on

"why dose the humans thinks kowlski is monteray's dad?"private said

"WHAT? were nothing alike! we dont even look like eachother!"

"not my fault" monteray said

later at 6:00 pm (its fall so its night) they were holding a zoo meeting

"this is my first time at a meeting!oh its starting!"

"first we welcome our new guest monteray"kowlski started

"so there changeing the sea food from frest water to salt water sea food"kowlski continued

"hold it right there! its karioke night!"king julien yelled

"you!"

"me?"

"yeah the girl penguin you sing first!"

"i dont wanna"

"do it!"

"um ok"

she look for a song then she saw the perfect song

and started to sing

(link above )

Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll

If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind 

If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night 

then kowlski just left

And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me

Yeah, do you believe in magic  
Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of rock and roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohh, talking 'bout magic

Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe, believer  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic 


End file.
